The present invention relates to a braking valve for a heavy vehicle. It finds particular application in conjunction with a service/traction control valve integrating a quick release feature and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Heavy vehicles frequently include a traction control braking function. A service/traction valve is used for controlling air flow during both service brake and traction control functions. A service brake air control pressure is created when an operator depresses a service foot brake pedal. Upon release of the pedal, the service brake air control pressure must be exhausted according to times specified within certain federal guidelines. If the service brake air control pressure is exhausted via a valve located proximate to the pedal (instead of at the service/traction valve), the time required for the air control pressure to travel from the service/traction valve to the pedal may be significant, especially in vehicles having a long wheel base. Therefore, the release time of the service brake may be undesirably increased.
During a traction event, control air is quickly supplied to and exhausted from the service/traction valve to quickly apply and release the service brakes for gaining traction.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.